Pregnancy
by LadyKangDae
Summary: About BB Show and Tao Pregnancy. As Always, its KrisTao/TaoRis! DLDR-REVIEW


**Pregnant**

**.**

**A Little Fanfiction By LadyKangDae**

**.**

**25-03-2014**

**.**

**KrisTao/TaoRis**

**EXO Member**

**Gender Switch For UKE**

**.**

**Rated T**

.

_**Bila ada kesamaan ide dan alur cerita, harap dimaklumi dan ditekankan bahwa sama bukan berarti mengambil atau menggunakan karya orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**Warn : BoysXBoys-Yaoi-Typo(s)-Alur Kecepetan-Pasaran-Lambat Update (?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Critics and Advice accepted! (Review)**

**.**

**.**

_**This Is BB Show!**_

"Kehamilan diluar pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang biasa di jaman sekarang", Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya agar tetap terlihat di kamera saat mengambil singgansananya sebagai _host_. "Sebagian perempuan muda memilih untuk menggugurkan kandungan mereka dengan alasan menjaga nama baik", lanjutnya.

"Tetapi, ada pula calon ibu yang benar-benar mencintai bayinya hingga bersedia untuk merawat malaikat kecil tanpa dosa itu hingga besar nanti. Kami memiliki seorang calon ibu muda yang bersedia untuk datang kesini bersama kita berbincang-bincang seputar kehamilannya, langsung saja ini dia Huang Zi Tao!", Baekhyun tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Seluruh mata penonton mengarah pada pintu masuk studio, menanti calon ibu muda yang dimaksud. Dan masuklah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam legam panjang yang tergerai indah, dengan senyum terpasang bibirnya yang serupa kucing, tak lupa parasnya yang ayu dan tubuh tinggi. Mengenakan Pregnant Dress berwarna soft blue yang terlihat sedikit menjulang di bagian perutnya.

"Baiklah nona ZiTao silahkan duduk, terimakasih sudah berkenan hadir disini", Baekhyun selaku host berdiri untuk menjabat tangan ZiTao lalu kembali duduk. ZiTao; sang calon ibu muda menggumamkan terimakasih dan beralih untuk duduk.

"Nona ZiTao selamat datang. Untuk membuka perbincangan kita, saya ingin sedikit bertanya; saat ini berapakah usia anda?".

"Saya baru berusia 19 tahun", suara ZiTao yang ringan dan merdu membuat seluruh penonton merinding dibuatnya. "Wow, itu usia saat _graduate_ dari _High School_, benar begitu?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat berhati-hati; takut melukai hati ZiTao.

"Ya, saya lulus pertengahan tahun lalu. Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, dan saat itulah saya menyadari bahwa saya mengandung". ZiTao tersenyum sangat polos dan tulus, membuat Baekhyun merasa terenyuh karena ia juga seorang perempuan.

Baekhyun menatap kearah penonton, "Saya ingin menangis sekarang", ungkap Baekhyun sembari tertawa kecil. ZiTao hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, begitu pula para penonton. "Nona ZiTao, mungkin ini sedikit dalam tapi, bagaimanakah reaksi anda saat mengetahui bahwa anda mengandung?".

ZiTao menunduk untuk menatap perutnya yang agak membuncit, mengelusnya lembut dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Saya sangat kaget dan juga gembira..", tutur ZiTao jujur. "…saya sering menonton acara tentang kehamilan dan kelihatanya menyenangkan. Tapi saya juga takut, sangat takut". Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa yang membuat anda takut?". "Saya takut sang ayah tidak mengakui malaikat kecil ini". ZiTao tersenyum, kali ini senyum sendu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Ahh, maafkan saya. Lalu; maaf sekali lagi nona, bagaimana reaksi sang ayah saat pertama kali mendengarnya?", Baekhyun menggeser duduknya karena rasa penasaran.

"Dia sempat shock, kami bertengkar di telfon. Saya menangis saat itu. Dia meminta agar bayinya digugurkan", ZiTao tampak mencengkram ujung Dress nya; sedih.

Penonton terjebak dalam keheningan, seluruh studio terdiam. "Nona, apakah sang ayah hadir saat ini?", Baekhyun menenangkan ZiTao dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Dia sudah saya minta datang tapi dia kelihatan sibuk. Saya tidak berani". Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah karena keadaan sedikit tegang dan itu sangat tidak bagus untuk ibu hamil, kita akan membuka _Viewer Ask_ untuk sedikit bertanya yang akan langsung dijawab oleh sang Ibu. Yang ingin bertanya silahkan angkat tangan anda.. ya, nona berpipi _Chubby_ disana", tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang. Saya Kim Minseok, untuk Nona ZiTao saya ingin sedikit mengetahui apakah sekarang sang ayah menerima bayinya? Terimakasih", Minseok membungkuk sedikit dan kembali duduk di sebelah seorang pria. Kekasihnya sepertinya ; berwajah kotak.

"Langsung dijawab Nona", Baekhyun mempersilahkan ZiTao. ZiTao mengangguk, "Selamat siang juga nona Minseok, anda sangat cantik..", seluruh penonton tertawa dan Minseok tersipu. "..walaupun awalnya kami bertengkar. Tapi dia mulai menerima dan dia bertanggung jawab".

"Baiklah, itu jawabannya untuk nona Minseok. Pertanyaan kedua, dipersilahkan… Ya, tuan tampan berambut _blonde _disana..", kedua kalinya Baekhyun menunjuk.

"Saya ayahnya".

Baekhyun membesarkan matanya, "Maaf bisa diulangi tuan?".

"Saya bilang, saya ayahnya".

"Nona ZiTao apakah benar dia ayahnya?"

ZiTao mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk antusias namun samar-samar, "Ya.. dia ayahnya".

"Woah sebuah kejutan! Silahkan maju kesini tuan, temui putri dan ratumu", Baekhyun bertepuk tangan riuh.

Tuan berambut _Blonde _tadi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keatas panggung diiringi tepuk tangan penonton. Setelah diatas panggung, Baekhyun menjabat tangannya dan ia bergegas menghampiri ZiTao.

Ia mengecup kening ZiTao dan memeluk wanita cantik itu sebelum akhirnya mencium perut ZiTao yang membesar. "Ok,ok.. wow saya masih terkejut. Baiklah silahkan duduk tuan. Bisa perkenalkan siapa diri anda?".

"Saya Wu Yi Fan. Panggil saja Kris", jawab Kris singkat dengan anggukan. "Astaga kalian sangat serasi, tuan Kris dan nona ZiTao!".

Baekhyun mengamati Kris dan ZiTao yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan bertautan dan Kris yang merangkul pinggang permaisurinya. Mereka sangat cocok. ZiTao yang cantik dan anggun,Kris dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah tampan.

"Oke tuan Kris, kelihatannya kalian sangat bahagia. Benar begitu?", tanya Baekhyun. "Tentu, kami berencana akan menikah beberapa minggu kedepan", Kris tersenyum kecil; puas akan jawabannya. Padahal ZiTao sedikit merengek malu padanya.

"Saya tunggu undangannya. Haha.. tuan Kris apa yang membuat anda menerima kehadiran malaikat kecil diperut nona ZiTao?".

"Banyak alasan yang membuat saya menerimanya. Saya sangat mencintai dan menyayangi dia dan bayi kecil kami…", Kris memutus perkataanya untuk mengecup perut ZiTao kedua kalinya. "….lalu saya ingin kami berdua membesarkan seorang Wu Junior di masa depan nanti".

"Lalu nona ZiTao, apa yang membuat anda menerima kehamilan anda? Ya ampun, kalian mesra sekali", jerit Baekhyun tertahan.

ZiTao tertawa, "Saya mencintai dan menyayangi bayi saya. Saya juga ingin dikelilingi dua lelaki tampan nantinya". Kris yang berada disebelahnya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan ZiTao untuk dikecup berulang kali.

"Lalu,lalu… pesan apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan kepada pasangan setelah 7 bulan ditemani oleh anggota keluarga baru? Mulai dari tuan Kris..", Baekhyun antusias.

"_Peach baby_, gege mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Kau dan ZiFan…..", Kris mengusap perut Tao. "…..adalah malaikat gege. Gege akan selalu ada untuk kalian". Setelah pidato singkatnya Kris merengkuh Tao dalam pelukan hangatnya dan Ia mengusap air mata ZiTao yang gugur.

"ZiTao apa pesanmu?", Baekhyun tersedu.

"Gege, terimakasih gege telah menerima ZiFan. Gege tau? ZiFan sangat menyayangi gege. Tao juga menyayangi gege!", ZiTao menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Kris. Mereka saling membisikan kata cinta satu-sama lain. Dihapan seluruh penonton dan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Baiklah pesan romantic dari pasangan kita telah menutup BB Show kali ini! BB Show akan kembali dengan topic yang berbeda, Annyeong !

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

OMAKE~!

"Kenapa gege datang tiba-tiba?", ZiTao merajuk dengan memukul lengan Kris yang sedang memeluknya erat dibelakang panggung, usai acara berakhir. "Kejutan. Kau menyukainya _peach_?", Kris mengangkat tubuh ZiTao dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

"Gege~! Tao pusing!", ZiTao kembali merajuk. "Tapi ge, ZiFan tadi bergerak sangat keras! Tao kesakitan ge~".

"Benarkah? Perlu gege gendong agar bisa kembali ke mobil?", Kris bersiap untuk menggendong ZiTao.

"Tidak mau! Tao mau oppa tampan itu yang menggendong Tao~!", ZiTao tersenyum kucing sembari menunjuk salah satu_ Crew_ tampan yang sedang membawa naskah.

"Kau nakal huh? Baiklah hukuman untuk panda gendut". Kris menggendong ZiTao bridal dan mencium bibir ZiTao brutal.

"Hmphh~ Ge..mph~ lepaskan!"

.

.

REAL THE END

.

.

.

Jadi apa tanggapannya? Ini FF mendadak karena terinspirasi film ibu hamil yang gak nerima kehamilannya, huh!

Kurang kerasa feelnya? Mianhe!

Lain kali author akan berusaha lebih keras, Annyeong!


End file.
